


Lifebain

by Iniysa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-12-07
Updated: 2002-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 19:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iniysa/pseuds/Iniysa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry unwillingly walks right into Voldemorts trap, and there is nothing anyone can do to save him. Sort of a Severitus' Challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifebain

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything!
> 
> Beta Reader: Thank you SO much Maple Au Lait!

Lifebain  
By: Lauren Freeman

"Harry, I'm disappointed in you." Dumbledore's words echoed through Harry's head as he looked around the place he had called his home for four and a half years, Hogwarts.

"I can't believe you did that. Maybe…maybe I don't want to be your friend anymore." Ron's words still stung despite the fact that they had   
been said over a week ago. The crying faces of Ginny and Hermione flashed before him. 

"Finally, the great Harry Potter has managed to get himself expelled." Snape lashed out with his cruel wit.

An unwanted tear dripped out of Harry's right eye, down his cool cheek, off his chin and down to the hard cold rock floor. Harry still did not quite understand what had happened. Three students had been killed randomly around the magical school. Several different witnesses all claimed the murderer looked like Harry, much to his confusion. He never had an alibi; the murders all took place while Harry was alone. The evidence had built against him, only twenty minutes before, his precious wand had been broken in half by Dumbledore himself, now the headmasters word 'expelled' kept running rampant in his ever cluttered brain. 

Harry walked next to Hagrid on the way to the Hogwarts Express that would in turn take him to a small wizarding prison, where he would stay until his trial. Hagrid seemed to be the only one that believed him, having almost the same thing happen to him when he was in school here. Hagrid made no attempts to hide his tears as he placed Harry's luggage on the train, then took Harry to a car in the middle. Saying goodbye, good luck and I'll be rooting for you. Harry was locked in. He stared out of the barred windows as the train began to move away. He took one last look at his 'home' and his one true friend and whispered, "Goodbye." 

~*~*~*~

The students of Hogwarts filled the Great Hall for dinner that evening, everyone eating in silence. Only ten minutes into the meal that just seemed to not taste right after the day's events, the giant gold door into the Hall burst open with a loud bang. A tall man dressed in a long black robe strolled in, a grin placed upon his ugly face. Everyone stopped eating and stared at the mysterious man, who stopped in the middle of the Great Hall and began to talk, using a charm to make his voice loud. 

"My name is unimportant, I just wanted to congratulate you on sending your precious Harry Potter into a trap, set up by Lord Voldemort himself, and put   
together by yours truly. You honestly believed that the stupid Boy-Who-Lived would go around killing his fellow classmates? It's amazing what the Polyjuice Potion can do, isn't it? The plan was pulled off with so much ease, I really thought it would have been harder. You sent your hero away from the protective words of the school, defenseless without his wand, straight into the hands of my lord, Voldemort." The entire school was now standing with their wands out and ready. The man looked over at the staff at the head table, and stopped when he spotted Snape. 

"Ah, if it isn't the traitor Severous Snape. Yes we know all about your status as spy. Did you know that Harry is in fact NOT a Potter? With the blood used to restore Voldemort, we found something interesting indeed! He is your son, Snape! He is your soon to be, if not already dead, son. Let's see how the boy is fairing, shall we?" A large muggle type movie screen appeared at the back of the hall. The view was of Harry's car on the train.

Harry sat on the train bench, looking at the bottled potion of Deathbain he had secretly brewed before the end of last year. After much research he had found that the only way to kill Voldemort would be if he killed himself. He hadn't done it at the time for the simple reason that he felt there must be a better way. Besides, at the time he had wanted to live. While doing his research, he came across a theory that he decided would not hurt to try if it ever came down to it. If you added the Lifebain potion, which was the antidote to the Deathbain potion, in with the Deathbain you would literally die, but come back to life later perfectly fine. This theory had never been tested however; no one had ever really had the guts. Usually if someone took the Deathbain potion, they wanted to die and not come back. This was what he had in his hands, he had no intention of staying dead. As long as the potion in his hands worked correctly, he wouldn't. Although, if he did remain dead, he felt that his absence would be of no great loss to the world. Harry would take the potion, but only if he felt he had to.

Not three minutes after those thoughts crossed Harry's mind the train made a dramatically quick stop, causing Harry to fall off his seat on to the ground. Grabbing the potion, he stood up unsteadily and looked out the window. Harry's breath caught in his throat at what he saw, hundreds of deatheaters surrounded the train. Harry looked down at the potion in his hand and remembered he had no wand to defend himself, and even if he had, there would be no way for him to get by that many deatheaters anyways. Holding his breath, Harry uncorked the potion and drained it into his mouth, leaving only a few drops behind. Harry felt a deep coldness settle within him right away. Quietly he sat down and waited for the inevitable. 

The Great Hall was filled with gasps, as they watched Harry drink the   
potion the upper years recognized as Deathbain. Suddenly, Voldemort slammed the door to the train car open and stood menacingly in the doorway, an evil smile on his face.

"Harry Potter, how glad I am to see you again, alone, without your precious little wand, and surrounded by my Deatheaters. You will not escape this time; you are going to die."

"You're right, I won't be escaping. I am going to die tonight, but not by your hand. And it will be I who kills you."

"Oh really, and how do you suppose you're going to do that?" 

"It's already half way done. You see, if you killed me, you would get all of my power, however if I killed myself, you would die with me." 

"There is one flaw with your plan, I will kill you long before you get a chance to kill yourself." 

"Too late." Harry threw the bottle that had contained the Deathbain potion over to Voldemort. Voldemort caught the bottle and studied it, then threw it as hard as he could onto the hard ground where it smashed into thousands of pieces. 

Voldemort yelled in rage, "You did what, you stupid brat? When did you take it? Tell me NOW!" 

"Thirty minutes ago. Your antidote won't work now, it's been in my system for too long. That also means that any curse you hit me with will only speed up the process and kill me faster. You can throw the death curse at me, but I have already started dying, so when it kills me, it will work just as if I had killed myself. The same thing goes if you kill me by knife, or anything else for that matter, I win, you lose." A cramp suddenly hit deep in Harry's stomach. Moaning, he sat back down and pulled his legs up. 

"You stupid boy! There has to be away to stop this!" 

"There probably is, but you will never find it in time. I only have a couple of minutes left…" Another stronger cramp hit. Harry groaned loudly and leaned his head up against the cool wall. All the organs in Harry's body started to rapidly shutdown. Sweat started to pool down   
Harry's head and breathing started to become a real chore. Harry closed his eyes, blocking out the still yelling and cursing Voldemort pacing in front of him. 

The people in the Great Hall silently watched the happenings in the train, tears running down their faces. 

Snape watched in horror as his newly-found son slowly died of a potion he had taught him to make. At the time he had secretly hoped Harry would make the potion and kill himself, if only to be rid of him for good. Now all he wanted to do was take it all back. 

Voldemort seemed to be hyperventilating as he watched his worst enemy struggle to breath. Harry stopped breathing, his face turning a myriad of colors. A look of panic crossed Harry's face for only a split second before acceptance crossed it. Dots began to dance across Harry's eyes. He diverted them to look at the clouds in the sky, so that Voldemort would not be the last thing he saw, in case he stayed dead. Harry's eyes drooped closed as he stopped breathing all together. The last thing he heard before dying was Voldemort screaming in denial. Then Harry's heart stopped beating. 

A bright light shot from Harry's chest and hit Voldemort, who died instantly. The light spread out then moved on, hitting all the deatheaters surrounding the train, knocking them unconscious. A picture of the darkmark floated above their chests. The light moved on, traveling all around the world at sonic speed, hitting Hogwarts last. The light shot into the Great Hall and traveled up and down the tables. The deatheater who stood in the middle of the hall in shock, didn't even notice the light hit him, he was the first one down. Nothing else happened until it hit the Slytherin table. Five students fell over unconscious, including Crabbe and Goyle. Everyone was surprised to see Malfoy untouched. The light then moved on to the staff table where it surrounded Snape. Snape felt a tingling sensation run down his body before the light disappeared. Snape was quite surprised to find that the light had not left him like the other deatheaters. Curious, Snape pulled up the sleeve on his left arm; he was shocked to find the dark mark gone. 

Snape jumped up from his spot and ran out of Hogwarts. Once off the grounds, he apperated to the train car where Harry and Voldemort both lay dead. Carefully lifting Harry from his spot, a single tear ran down his cheek and landed on Harry's chest as he carefully lifted his son. Snape apperated back to Hogsmead and began to walk towards the school, totally oblivious to the now pouring rain. 

Harry felt himself die; surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. A bright gold light appeared above him. Harry looked up then suddenly felt himself being pulled up. He found himself in a white castle only moments later, two familiar figures appeared in front of him. 

"Mom, Dad!" Harry smiled, running up and hugging them.

"Harry, you're going to go back soon, and we have something big that you have to know." James smiled.

"I wish I could stay here with you." 

"I know, someday you will be able to. Now Harry this is going to be quite a shock to you, just hear us out all right?" Lily asked. Harry nodded. 

"Harry, I am not your father, your potions professor Severous Snape is." 

"What?!?" Harry yelled, backing away. "That slimy git is…is my father?"

"Yes, Severous and I…did it one night when we both had, had a bit to much to drink. James and I were engaged at the time, so when I found out I was pregnant, James thought it was his. Now please understand, Snape did not know you were his son until tonight, so give him a chance. I'm sure he will make a great father despite popular belief. Will you give him a chance, for me?" 

"It would mean that you would not have to go back to the Dursley's," James stated. 

"Um…Ok, I guess I could give it a try. Oh man, my life has been a total lie. Okay I can deal with this…what's one more thing, right?" 

"Oh good." Harry was once again swept into a hug once again; both Lily and James, they gave him a kiss. Harry felt his eyes start to droop; he closed his eyes, and blacked out. But before he left completely he heard the two things he had wanted to hear his entire life from his parents.

"We love you, Harry. Know that we're proud of you." 

Harry felt a prickling in his hands and feet. The prickling moved onto his arms and legs and into the rest of his body. One by one Harry's senses came on-line once again. He heard crying. Slowly opening his eyes he found that he was lying in Snape's arms, who was sitting on the floor. The other students were all gathered in groups crying, Dumbledore sat on the Gryffindor bench with his head in his hands. 

"Who died?" Harry croaked out jokingly. Snape tensed up and looked down at Harry, a slight smile crossing his face. Gasps could be heard around the room. 

"Hi, Dad." 

"Harry, how?" Snape asked. 

"I did not take the potion blind, you know. I mixed the lifebain potion with the deathbain. I guess the theory was correct." 

Shock and disbelief plied across everyone's faces. 

"Voldemort is dead, right?" Harry asked, remembering the entire reason he drank the potion in the first place. 

"Yes, thanks to you." Dumbledore smiled. 

"Good." With that, Harry passed out with a smile. 

Fin


End file.
